The present invention relates to a chain saw provided an internal combustion engine having a recoiltype starter.
In general, a chain saw has an air-cooled 2-stroke cycle internal combustion engine as a power source mounted on a frame. The engine is, in most cases, of a type which is started by a recoil starter. The user, when starting the engine, pulls a recoil rope by right hand, while holding a front handle by left hand, with right knee supporting a portion of the machine frame, e.g., an end of a rear handle. When the chain saw is of so-called top-handle type which has no rear handle projecting rearward and which is usually small in size, it is impossible to stably hold the machine frame when pulling the recoil rope, so that the user cannot exert full force in pulling the rope. This makes it difficult to start the engine and, in some cases, causes a danger of jump of the machine frame.